


The Gift?

by Cecilia1204, Frog_heart_00, LostInQueue, MyJediLife, ReyloBrit, SavingWhatILove, Shestoolazytologin



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Best Friends, Cause we're thirsty hoes, Christmas, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Round Robin, Smut, the thirst order
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:55:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23426584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cecilia1204/pseuds/Cecilia1204, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frog_heart_00/pseuds/Frog_heart_00, https://archiveofourown.org/users/LostInQueue/pseuds/LostInQueue, https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyJediLife/pseuds/MyJediLife, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReyloBrit/pseuds/ReyloBrit, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SavingWhatILove/pseuds/SavingWhatILove, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shestoolazytologin/pseuds/Shestoolazytologin
Summary: Best friends Ben and Rey spend their first Christmas together, rather than be alone.  Both are too afraid to tell the other they want more than friendship. At Christmas time, what could be a better gift than each other?
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo
Comments: 14
Kudos: 132





	The Gift?

**Author's Note:**

> Here we are again, the thirsty hoes from The Thirst Order with yet another Round Robin fic for your enjoyment. This was meant to come out around Christmas, but in these difficult times we are all facing, a little Christmas cheer is a good thing, even in April!
> 
> Enjoy, stay safe, practice social isolation and know we'll all get through this together!

Ever since Rey had known Ben, he had never celebrated his holidays with anyone. She found it sad, being all alone on days people tended to spend with their loved ones. He never spoke about it, but Rey was aware his parents weren’t part of his life. Her heart broke for him, but family wasn’t something you always had, no matter what. She knew that better than anyone. 

He always made excuses, saying he was going to an aunt’s or uncle’s or something. One year he even said he was going to spend it with this girl he had been seeing, but she knew better. Ben never went anywhere. 

This year though, it was different. She had somehow managed it, and he had told her he wasn’t going anywhere, unlike the previous years and the thousand made-up, standard excuses. She had told him she wasn’t going anywhere either, and had talked him into dinner at his place on Christmas Eve and cooking lunch together on Christmas Day. She was looking forward to spending time with one of her closest friends. 

She had secretly been hoping for years for Ben to notice that she could exist as more than just a friend. It had started out as a simple, innocent crush on a dear friend, with great looks and an even greater personality. It had, unfortunately, escalated into a full-blown, unrequited love, to the point that even though it broke her heart, she was content with just being around him. 

Their other friend Rose had noticed, and tried for years to make Ben realize the extent of her feelings, but he never did. 

Rey hadn’t gotten the courage to tell him either. She would rather he never found out than he rejected her. 

She grabbed the small bag with some of her clothes she had packed the other day, as well as a small box Rose had given her as a Christmas present. She had made her promise she would open and wear it before she left her room on Christmas morning. Grabbing her keys and taking one last look at her living room to see if she had forgotten something, she walked out and headed to Ben’s place. 

**X**

Ben looked around his living room, checking if everything was in place. He wasn’t a messy person by any means, but Rey was coming over - and he wanted the place spotless. 

He went over his mental list once more. He had gone shopping, bought the wine, the ingredients for the dinner, and now he only needed to cook it. 

He hoped Rey liked it. He hoped Rey liked everything. 

He had been pining after Rey for years, but never had gotten the courage to actually confess about the way he felt. Rejection wasn’t something he wanted, so he just enjoyed her presence as a friend. 

There was  _ no way _ Rey would ever see him as more than that. She was too good, and he was too much of everything she wasn’t: too tall, too weird-looking, too awkward- too unlike Rey. 

Ben realized after picking up and putting down the same bottle stopper, the one Rey gave him one year that was meant as more of a pick-me-up gift than anything solid, or so he thought anyway. The opener was cute, like her sense of humor. Of course he had to think about it when he’d opened the small gift bag - because first it was small, and anything small eluded to jewelry, or so his mother always said. 

“It’s always the small things that make a woman smile,” she’d say. To this day he couldn’t fathom why. 

When he did catch a glimpse at the item he’d pulled from the bag, all he noticed was her excitement. Apparently she’d looked everywhere for a stopper designed as the cat’s outline in the carpet from National Lampoon’s Christmas Vacation. She babbled on and on about it, making mention of remembering it was one of his favorite movies for that scene entirely… then she stopped abruptly and apologized. 

What was there to apologize about? 

She’d done something nice for him, remembered him…

And yet she stopped. 

It took him most of the hour standing in his hallway to assure her that he appreciated it. It’d been on display in his apartment ever since, and he’d figured maybe she’d see it if he ever had the nerve to invite her in properly. Which brought him back to the moment - where he’s still fidgeting with the item. 

She said she’d be here at five. It’s nearly a quarter past.... where was she? Maybe she had second thoughts. It was Christmas Eve and all. She did have other friends around. Maybe someone took her out. Maybe… his mind raced. 

Not a second later there was a knock at the door. A heavy sigh flew out of him, as if he’d pushed every doubting feeling from his lungs at once, ready to breathe in Rey’s essence. He was sure he needed her in his life, and would be overjoyed if she chose to be with him too. 

The moment he opened the door, Rey jumped back, clearly startled by his presence in the door frame. 

Soft sounds came from her that he was sure were questions, but he couldn't hear them. She was here. _ She came.  _ Rey  _ came  _ to see  _ him  _ and spend Christmas with  _ him _ . The weight of that alone rendered him speechless. 

“Oh, and I stopped at the bakery across from your building and got cannoli shells and filling. Did you know they had chocolate dipped shells? I never knew! Ben?” Rey asked as she stepped inside, filling the space he’d left for her while he towered over her to put her stuff down. “Ben? Are you alright?”

Rey’s hand cupped his cheek, calling him back to her, and all he could see was the blinding light of his panic attack burning brightly in front of his eyes. 

A tiny voice inside him reminded the man that his crush was here, and he was going to royally screw this up. 

Ben looked down at Rey, desperately trying to control the panic in his chest and trying to avoid moaning from feeling her small warm hands on his skin. He liked it when she did that.

Rey’s smile faded slightly. “Do you want me to go?” She asked nervously, taking her hand away from his cheek. “I can leave if you’ve changed your mind…” 

Ben grabbed her arm. “No! Please…stay…” he blurted out. He didn’t want to spend an hour reassuring her that he did want her here, although he would probably need more than an hour to tell he didn’t want her to go because, to him, she was perfect. He loved her company, he pretty much loved everything about her and that yeah, he probably loved her, so of course he wanted her here, with him. “I’m just… I’m happy that you’re here…” He chewed his lip, not wanting to sound desperate or needy. “There’s no one I’d rather spend Christmas with…” He paused and felt his cheeks warm. “Eh… you know, since you’re alone and I'm alone.”

Rey grinned before giggling. “You’d rather spend it with me than, for example, Hux, if he were spending the holidays alone?” She raised an eyebrow..

“Yes! That’s what I’m trying to say," he said, relieved.

Beaming, Rey looked up at Ben. “I’m happy to be here.” He bit the inside of his cheek, feeling her tiny fingers again over his. 

The panic attack forgotten, Ben now had another problem to attend to. While he had jerked off before Rey came, he knew it wouldn’t be enough to keep his trousers intact for the next twenty-four hours. They’d been in one another’s company for long periods of time before, but rarely alone, and never overnight. She was going to spend the night over, for fuck’s sake, his body would most likely react to her proximity. Already her unique fruity scent was drawing unwanted attention. He’ll probably need a cold shower… Or several... 

“So.” Rey broke his thoughts as she looked around his apartment. “Should I put my stuff away and we’ll get started with dinner? Oh, did you take out that quilt I like so much?” 

“Yeah, the room’s ready and the quilt is there.” Ben said as Rey disappeared into the guest room. 

Ben placed the box of cannolis in the fridge, along with all the other items Rey had brought with her, and took out what he needed for dinner. They had carefully planned their evening (and morning), and for dinner he was going to take a chance in preparing a Christmas goose (they had both agreed on trying something new, both feeling adventurous) before watching National Lampoon’s Christmas Vacation. 

Opening his laptop, Ben found the recipe he was going to use when Rey showed up next to him, a smile still on her lips. Ben turned and his throat dried. 

Rey was wearing light blue overall shorts and a white thin sports bra, hiding her small breasts but revealing the curves of her narrow waist. Tucking a strand of hair behind her ear, Rey grinned before she glanced at the recipe on Ben’s laptop.

“I hope you don’t mind me wearing this,” she batted her eyelashes and giggled before wiggling her bare toes. “We’re going to be inside, so we might as well get comfortable.” 

Ben gulped. “No…of course not. I don’t mind,” he replied, his voice slightly shaking. 

“Good.” Rey smiled at him again, humming a Christmas song under her breath as she glanced at the recipe once more. “I mean, you might want to consider throwing on something a bit cooler since we’ll be running the oven all evening. Just a suggestion!” Rey went into the living room, settling onto the couch to wait for Ben’s instructions.

He was the better cook, and as long as she followed his instructions while in the kitchen, things always turned out alright. If something broke in his home, Rey would be the one to take the lead and get it done - that was simply the way they worked. 

They made a good team, for sure.

Rey pretended to watch television, but in truth she was watching Ben as he moved around his kitchen, preparing the goose to go in the oven. She was ready to jump up and help him as soon as he asked for it - but he never did. Rey got up to pour herself a glass of wine at one point, as Ben was bent over putting the goose in the oven, and she found her eyes drifting to his ass, her mouth watering as she wondered just what it would feel like to dig her fingers into it as he thrust inside her. Rey cleared her throat, and Ben stood up quickly, shutting the oven door as his face turned red. Waving the wine glass in front of her, Rey grinned and remarked, “I need more wine. How long until we can eat?”

“Um,” Ben looked down at her, and the look in his eyes made Rey’s core clench with desire, heat and wetness pooling between her thighs. “Three hours or so? According to the recipe.” He knew his face was red, and he tried to keep his eyes from drifting over Rey - because the outfit she was wearing was showing so much skin, and he was aching to touch it, or kiss it, or bite it - or all of those things, really. He knew he was hard in his jeans, and he could only hope she didn’t notice.

She had never shown any interest in him other than friendship - he didn’t want her to know about how badly he had wanted her since the moment they met. He even dreamed about her most nights, about sliding into her from behind, his hands touching every inch of her sun kissed, soft skin as they reached their peak together. He would wake up achingly hard, having to take himself in hand to relieve the ache.

Rey went to the fridge and refilled her wine glass, grabbing a beer out for him before she turned to look at him. “That gives us time to watch a movie or two, then, doesn’t it?” Reaching out, she grabbed his hand with hers and pulled him towards the living room. Once they were settled side by side onto the couch, Rey leaned over, leaning her head against his arm as she sipped from the wine glass.

“This is a good Christmas Eve so far, isn’t it, Ben?” Rey said, curling her arm around his.

Ben tried his best to relax, to not stiffen under her touch, but it was hopeless. Her soft breath whistled down his neck, and everytime he inhaled he caught a whiff of her hair that smelled like vanilla. Then there was the feel of her touch on his arm; tender, tantalising and truly a turn on. He tried to concentrate on the film but his mind wouldn't behave. He kept wondering if she'd grip his arm like that if he fucked her, and that just made him stiffen somewhere else, for the second time. He scooted a little away from her and she sighed, falling into him a bit more.

Don’t be a fool, he thought. It doesn't mean anything.

He peered down at her, hoping to get a sense of what she was feeling, and was greeted by the sight of her cleavage. Staring a little too long, he swallowed before glancing back at the television.

Don't be a pervert. 

…

Snuggling up with Ben like this, Rey could almost convince herself it meant something. It felt so right, so intimate, like any other couple on a Christmas Eve. 

God what she'd give for it to be real.

He felt insanely large and broad and strong under her cheek, against her side, and he smelled delicious. She tried to watch the film, but the warmth of his body and the thud of his heart so close to her ear had her thinking about lying on top of that chest, both of them naked, wrapped in his arms. Something in her stomach buzzed with excitement at that image, and she shifted her thighs.

The movement attracted his gaze, and his eyes traveled slowly down her long legs, then flicked back to her chest before returning to the screen.

Maybe...maybe… with Christmas in the air this was her chance. Maybe she needed to make things happen.

She slid her hand further around his bicep, the tips of her fingers begun to graze his pec, when a fierce beeping noise erupted from the kitchen.

Ben sprung to his feet. 

"That's the tit- I mean bird," he lowered his head and rushed to the oven. "Food'll be ready in fifteen minutes."

Rey flung back her head in frustration. Spending her Christmas with Ben was what she'd wanted for months, years. There was nobody else she'd rather be with. But she hadn't counted on her own horniness. Alone with him for 48 hours. In close proximity to him and that magnificent body and those dark eyes and that wicked voice and … urgh! How would she make it out alive? It might just prove to be the most frustrating two days of her life!

When he called her over to the table for dinner, her breath caught in her throat. He'd laid it out beautifully with napkins, candles, and little Christmas crackers. He held out her chair and poured her a glass of champagne before dimming the lights.

As he sat down opposite her, his face flickering in the warm candle light, her heart danced. This was romantic, wasn't it? Not platonic at all.

...

Ben always enjoyed watching Rey eat. The way she savoured every mouthful, moaning softly with delight when something really hit the spot. He imagined that's what she'd be like making love - raw, unrestrained and passionate. Fuck, but he wanted to know for real. 

"Oh my god, Ben! This is soooo good! Almost better than sex," she winked at him as she took another bite of the tiramisu he'd made earlier.

Ben's breath caught in his throat at her remark. Was she flirting with him? 

Maybe it was the wine, maybe it was her presence, or maybe he was just fucking sick and tired of pining over this woman without doing anything about it - but the words came out before he could stop them.

"Then you've obviously been having sex with the wrong men, haven't you?" He smirked, eyes boring into hers.

The spoon fell from her hand into the dish, Rey gaping at him. "W-what?"

"If you think my tiramisu is better than sex, you've obviously not had your mind blown, have you? Never screamed as you came? Been speechless after?" 

Where was this coming from? They'd talked about everything - but not their sex lives. For some reason, they always avoided the subject. For Ben, it was because he didn't want to imagine Rey with another man that wasn't him.

"And you've made women do that?" asked Rey, her voice slightly husky.

Ben nodded. "I enjoy making my partners come. Many times." It had been a while, a long while, but it was true. And he couldn't imagine enjoying it more than with Rey.

Rey's pupils were dilated as she looked at him, roving over his body as if assessing what type of sexual partner he'd be. "What's your favourite sex act?"

Cock threatening to explode from his pants at the question, Ben quickly palmed it in the hopes of calming down. This...this was further than they'd ever gone discussing something so intimate.

"I love eating a woman out. Tasting her, suckling her clit as I penetrate her with my fingers, seeing how many she can take. Watching her body flushed and writhing as I feel her pretty little cunt flutter around them, her slickness dripping on my tongue. Looking at her face as she finally breaks, seeing the ecstasy engulf her body, from head to toe as she comes, her cunt pulsating, gushing over me. It's beautiful. Then I like to do it all over again…" 

"Fuck me!" Whispered Rey under her breath, but he heard. 

_ Oh, there's nothing I want more, other than you loving me forever _ , whispered his heart.

"What about you?" he asked, his voice tight.

Ben watched Rey's tongue flick over her lips nervously, and imagined sucking it into his mouth. Better yet, feeling it roaming over his aching cock.

"I-I love that moment he enters me, feeling myself being filled before being fucked into the mattress. I love that feeling. If he has a big cock, it's even better."

The room was silent after that, only the sound of their hitched breathing audible as the two long-time friends felt their worlds shift beneath them.

It took him a few seconds to register what she had said. He surely had misheard it, right? There was no way she was saying what he thought she was.

“What did you say?” He asked, in a voice resembling a moan more than anything else.

“Fuck me, Ben. I’ve been wanting you to fuck me for years now.”

He shot out of his chair faster than she could blink, and was by her side in a matter of seconds. He pushed the chair back, grabbing her hand and dragging her up, until she was standing right in front of him, and he cupped her face in his hands. He crushed his lips to her and she all but melted into him, wrapping her arms around his neck and tugging on his hair. Palming her ass tightly, he lifted her off the ground and dropped her on the table, moving his lips to her earlobe.

“You,” he said, punctuating every word with a kiss, “have no fucking idea...” He moved from her ear to her collarbone, “...how badly I’ve been wanting to fuck you ever since I met you.”

She moaned and moved her head back, giving him wider access to her neck. “You have?”

He grunted and palmed her breasts, squeezing them softly, before he grabbed the neckline of her pretty little top and tore it apart. “I’ve imagined fucking you in every possible position, in every way known to man. Do you know what the thought of your pretty little pussy does to me?”

The sounds coming out of her throat didn’t even sound like her, and he felt a stupid pride at the fact that he had this effect on her. He sucked one of her nipples, pinching the other one, until he felt her wrap her legs around him and pull him close. 

“Fuck, Ben. I want you to eat me out like I know you want to.”

He smirked against her nipple before releasing it with a pop. “Patience, sweetheart. I want to take my time with you. I’m gonna take this slow.”

He kissed his way down her toned stomach, down to her infuriating shorts, and inhaled her scent. 

“These shorts have been teasing me for hours, you know? I imagined burning them too many times to count.”

“Yeah?” Her voice came out in short breaths, “What are you gonna do about it?”

He ran his fingers over her thigh before letting them drift further near her center, until he slipped them under her shorts.

She was completely drenched. He didn’t know how he was going to survive this — his cock was painfully hard and straining against his pants.

He placed a palm on her chest, gently pushing her backwards until she was lying on the table flat on her back. Grabbing her legs, he dragged her to the edge of the table, and ripped her shorts off in one swift motion.

“Finally,” he breathed, before swearing. “Fuck, Rey, you aren’t wearing underwear?”

She bit her lip before giggling softly. “No, I’m not.”

"You're a minx, aren't you? Did you plan this?" He asked as he leaned over and began to place sensual kisses on her stomach. 

"I may have." Rey's voice sounded more breathless than a minute before. "I’ve wanted you for so long, Ben." 

Those words made him even harder as he traveled south with his mouth. Her skin was silk under his lips, and she was bare. That was so hot, her flesh all peachy and on display. He felt another wave of arousal just by looking at her delicious pussy. 

"Ben, please," she moaned under him, making him spring into action. He kneeled on the floor and buried his face in her cunt. First he licked her with one long stroke of his tongue, from her tight little hole to the bundle of nerves that looked swollen and begged for attention. Her clit. He circled his tongue around it and she moaned loudly. "Yes, Ben!"

She was wet, and he could smell the intoxicating aroma of her arousal - and that made him change the object of his ministrations. Once again he traveled down with his tongue and circled her entrance, gaining yet another throaty moan. Her hands buried themselves in his hair, and what surprised him was how much he liked it, and wanted her to pull his raven locks hard. 

He teased her for a moment, but when her pretty lips begged him once again to just fuck her, he dove in and tasted heaven. She was sweet and ripe, like a peach he’d imagined just before. He worked his tongue in and out, and she started to move to match his rhythm. He imagined it was his cock fucking her - but it wasn't enough. His tongue didn't reach her sweet spot. He withdrew and she whined with disappointment.

"Shhh, I've got you sweetheart. You've got the prettiest cunt I've ever seen, Rey. I'm gonna fuck you now with my fingers. How many will you take?" He asked as he pressed his thumb into her clit and massaged it steadily. She arched into his touch and her eyes darkened with passion. 

"As many as you give can give me, Ben, but fuck me already. I feel so empty. " She looked like a woman possessed so he obeyed. He pushed one long finger inside, watching her reaction. Her tight channel swallowed him easily. She was so wet and warm that he groaned. It was all he had imagined. He added another finger and resumed his ministrations on her clit. Her whole body tensed, and the noises she made drove him crazy. 

His girl was so vocal, so responsive. "I'm gonna fuck you all night Rey. You won't be able to walk tomorrow, sweetheart," he promised, and she smiled at him. 

"Yes, yes, fuck me." 

He added a third finger and started to curl them. Her reaction was all he needed as she started to chant his name. He leaned down and replaced his fingers on her clit with his tongue. She moaned even louder, and he started to fuck her harder and faster. The lewd noises of his fingers moving inside her cunt made him crazy with want. His own cock demanded immediate attention, but Ben learned that orgasm denial was one of his kinks - so he ignored his own leaking flesh and focused solely on Rey's pleasure. 

He wanted to remember this first time. She went crazy under his tongue and fingers,and then she froze and started to come on his fingers violently. Her hot channel squeezed his fingers, and her walls fluttered as she almost shouted his name and pulled his hair hard. He withdrew his fingers and waited until she opened her eyes before licking his fingers clean while looking her in the eye. 

"You're delicious," he commented with a wink before leaning down again and licking her clean, making her whine softly as he did so. Her cunt was swept clean before he stood up and took her in his arms. He was bridal carrying her, and she snuggled into his embrace. "It was all I imagined and more, Ben, but can we fuck now? I want to feel your cock inside me," she whispered into his ear- and he almost ran to his bedroom. 

Rey tried to hold on for dear life the moment she’d uttered those words to him. It didn’t work though. Several times she had slipped off of him, making him stumble through his apartment in what she expected was his bedroom. They did have similar layouts after all. If this wasn’t it, she was sure she’d find out where Ben laid his head and needed to match it in her own apartment. That was a crazy thought, she was sure of that, but it was  _ Ben _ ...if he slept that way, she needed to too. 

Rey was so thankful for his strength. Given the state she found herself in, the only muscle still willing to function for her was her tongue, which had her thinking. 

Planning was more like it. 

She felt the way his strong arms banded tighter around her, twirling the two of them suddenly to avoid knocking over a table lamp the moment he brought them deeper into his room. 

“Shit,” he growled, after the thing dropped onto the hardwood floor. 

“Sorry--” Rey managed a slight apology, fully knowing it was her leg that threw the object from its stand.

Ben only garbled some nonsense about gods only knew what, and so she pressed her lips to his, swallowing his complaints immediately. She felt the way his grip on her ass tightened, the way he angled her towards him before trying to find the side of his bed. 

It may have been a step and a half that he took before the two went tumbling over the side of his bed. Rey had been thrown from his body just far enough to be caught by the corner, keeping her hips firmly planted on his while her back arched over the side of it as if the two had been practicing some elaborate dance. 

She heard him swear again, and in that moment she could feel her body respond to her thoughts once again. She had been fully sated before, and planned on returning the favor all night long - she sneered at the thought of this being their only night together, and corrected herself with something a little more up her alley - the rest of their lives sounded far better. She'd always take care of him, Rey promised herself. 

“You’re so strong,” she purred while he helped her back into his arms.

“Strong enough to drop you,” he grumbled. 

Rey hummed, finally settling on his bed, “I  _ hardly _ call that dropping,” she said, pulling at the hem of his shirt from his pants. 

Oh, how she’s dreamed of this, freeing him from the confines of his clothing. She couldn’t wait any longer, he had to be bare to her - and it had to be now. 

“And what would you call it then?” he asked, sort of amused by her hurried movements. 

“A dip?” she smirked, finally removing his shirt from his broad shoulders. Rey’s eyes traveled over him, cursing as she did, not intending on being entertaining in the slightest. “Fuck, Ben, I wanted to take this slow and appreciate every inch of you, but fuck,” she swore again. “All I can think of is how good you’ll feel finally where you belong, deep inside me.”

Still, she couldn’t resist leaning forward to place a kiss to the start of the deep ‘v’ of hair that ran into his pants, her tongue trailing heat across the dark hair there as Rey worked on the zipper of his pants, growling in frustration before finally managing to get it down.

Her hands went around him to latch onto his perfect ass for a moment, squeezing through the fabric before his fingers trailed up to the waistband, pulling the material down in one swift motion, leaving him only in his boxers.

His cock was mere inches away now, and Rey eyed it hungrily where it strained against the fabric of his boxers. Looking up at him, she licked her lips, one hand reaching up to wrap around him through the fabric, stroking him as she smirked up at him.

“You got to taste me...now it’s my turn.”

His boxers were off him a moment later, and Rey set to work, her lips wrapping greedily around the head of his cock, her tongue licking the precum of his slit as she reached down with one hand to wrap it around his length, the other hand reaching down as well, this one cupping his balls and rolling the fragile skin between her fingers.

“Rey, jesus fuck,” Ben said, shuddering at the feel of her perfect lips around his cock. He watched her work her magic, her lips and tongue causing him to use every ounce of restraint he had to stop himself from bucking his hips into her mouth so she would have to take more of him in.

Her hand worked in tandem with her mouth, and the slurps and wet sounds coming from her were positively filthy as Ben watched her from above with a fire burning in his eyes. She looked up, her eyes meeting his, and Ben knew he was so far gone for her that there was no return for him. No other woman would ever make him feel what Rey did.

After working him for another moment, Rey took a deep breath and plunged her mouth all the way down his shaft, ignoring her gag reflex to take him completely inside her, letting her tongue roam everywhere as she squeezed his balls gently. 

Ben let out a low, guttural moan, his hands going to her hair and gripping it gently. “Yes, fuck, Rey, yes. I have wanted to watch that sweet mouth of yours on my cock for so long now, sweetheart. I love the way you take me all in. You’re incredible.”

Rey pulled off his cock with a wet pop, letting her tongue slide over his shaft a few times before once more taking him all in, wetness pooling between her legs all over again at the noises he was making, and the way he was gripping her hair and moving his hips ever so gently towards her. This woman was pure perfection, and Ben hoped this wouldn’t be a one time occurence.

He wanted to have her in his bed every day for the rest of his existence.

And it seemed like now was the perfect time to start.

"Wait," he groaned, pushing her head away gently, battling with all his might not to come in her mouth. "I want to fuck you, Rey. Get on the bed."

She scrambled up and onto the bed, seductively wiggling her butt at him as she did, as he desperately rifled through his bedside drawer searching for a condom, sliding it down his long shaft in one swift action.

Then he reached down between her legs to coat his fingers in her wetness and wipe it along his stiff cock.

"Ready?" He asked, resting one knee on the bed between her thighs.

"No," she said, rising on to her knees to kiss him, sucking his tongue into her mouth and then dragging him towards her, allowing him to topple on to her, before flipping him onto his back. "I want to ride you, Ben. I want to work that cock and make you come like you made me."

"Fuck," he muttered, pulling himself up the mattress until he lay out flat.

Holding him firmly in her gaze, she straddled his waist and hovered above the tip of his cock, letting it brush her entrance. Ben bucked his hips upwards, but she lifted away, smiling at him, before she leaned forward and placed her palms flat on his chest and lowered herself slowly onto him.

They both groaned together as he slid through her, straining her walls apart, brushing against her sweet spot and making her gasp, until finally she landed on him fully.

"You're so big," she gasped and ground against him, working him against her spot as he wet his thumb with his tongue and teased at her clit.

Quickly she lost control completely, bouncing on his cock, her pert little tits jiggling up and down, and her hair flying around her face. She bit her lip and dug her nails into his chest, as her cunt began to flutter again, and she shook, her head falling backwards as she came hard, screaming his name. Then she flinched, her back arching as he thrust from below, his own powerful orgasm following as her cunt clenched around him with force.

….

If she thought Ben was hot before, it was because she'd never been in bed with him. His face while they fucked was beautiful, his skin flushed, his pupils blown wide, his plush lips wet, and his muscular torso glistening with sweat. 

And when he came, when she had made him come, and he grunted her name, it had made her heart ache madly.

And when it was over, when she went to lift up off him, he gripped her thighs and held her in place. 

"Stay," he commanded, tugging her towards him, his hands tripping up and down her spine as he kissed her hard and lay her on his chest. They were quiet, listening to each other's calming pants. "That was incredible. You're incredible."

"Hmmmm," she hummed, licking the salty moisture from his skin, before sleep overcame her.

…..

  
  


"Good morning," he whispered huskily against Rey's nape, having woken with her soft, warm body pressed back into his. Her responding low moan had his hips gently bucking into her ass, his lengthening cock deliciously wedged between her cheeks. Ben couldn't resist nibbling his way between her neck and her shoulder and back again.

"Mmmm," she moaned, wiggling her hips. "Three times last night still not enough?" Her tone was a mix of lust and humour.

"I'll never get enough of you," he replied as his hand stroked her naked belly before moving up to cup her breast and pinch her nipple, drawing a delighted gasp from her. "Never. I want to do this everyday for the rest of our lives."

One arm reached behind her and grabbed his face, pulling him down for a hungry kiss. "Me too," she admitted.

Kissing her deeply, his hand trailed down to cup her sex, her wetness coating his fingers before he speared her with two, drawing a ragged moan from her lips. "Always so wet for me," he murmured against her cheek, his cock leaking as he ground into her.

"Inside!" She demanded shakily.

Not one to ever deny her anything, he pulled his fingers out, quickly licking them clean before rolling her onto her stomach and quickly straddling her thighs. His cock throbbed as it rested on her ass, Ben admiring the silky smoothness of it, his hands squeezing and pulling her cheeks apart. "I love your ass," he told her. "Fuck, but you look good like this. Can I fuck it one day?"

Rey nodded her head and wiggled her butt. "Yes!"

"Not today, but one day," he promised, moving to grab a condom but she stopped him.

"I want to feel you," she sighed. “I'm on the shot. I want your cum inside me."

Ben drew in a shaky breath. "You sure?"

"Yes, just fuck me."

With an animalistic growl, he surged into her, making them both gasp at the sensation of their skin intimately gliding against each other. Too worked up to take it slow, Ben's hips began pounding into her, Rey's butt cheeks wobbling with every thrust, driving him closer to his climax. 

Moving so his body completely covered hers, Ben snaked one hand underneath her, reaching for her sensitive clit. Rey keened as he filled her, over and over, while playing with her bud. "I'm going...to...cum…"

"Yes! Do it!" She cried. "Fill me with... _ oh fuck _ ...your cum!"

With a loud grunt, Ben pressed into her, his cock twitching as he pulsed violently, his spend coating her.

It tipped Rey over the edge, her whole body shaking as her climax engulfed her. Their harsh breaths sounded loudly in the morning stillness as their skin cooled, dewed from their exertion.

When they finally came down from their highs, Ben drew Rey close, kissing her shoulder. 

His low, husky voice broke the silence.

"I love you."

He waited for her reaction with bated breath, trying not to panic as she took her time acknowledging what he had just said. 

When she finally did after what felt like an eternity, it was with a shaky voice, soft and small. “You do?”

His heart clenched for her. His sweet girl, finding every love declaration to her person unbelievable. How could she not see how amazing she was? How she lit up his world just by breathing?

“Gods Rey, yes. I do. I love you so much it keeps me up at night sometimes. It’s okay,” he said, fingers running softly though her hair. “You don’t have to say it back. I just wanted you to know I do.” Planting a kiss on her shoulder, he smiled softly. “I want to show you how much I love you every day, for the rest of our lives. If you let me.”

She turned around to face him, and he could see tears running down her cheeks. She cupped his cheeks softly, thumbs running over his dimples. 

“I love you, Ben. Always have, right from the start.” She said, kissing him softly. “There’s nothing I would like more than loving you and being loved by you for the rest of my days.”

He smiled, kissing her deeply, rolling them until he had her pinned beneath him, and entered her in one swift motion. 

He was like a teenager around her. 

They went slow, lazy, savoring every inch of each other. They weren’t in a rush, they had all the time in the world. 

They moved as one, a well practiced dance. They knew each other, he knew how her body reacted, every little tell of it, how her breath hitched in her throat right before she came undone, her beautiful face flushed in her dazed state. 

He came harder than he ever had, and breathlessly rested his head on her shoulder, breathing in her sweet scent. 

He spooned her a little bit later, kissing her shoulder. 

“Merry Christmas, Rey.”

She giggled softly, and sighed. “Merry Christmas, Ben.”

**Author's Note:**

> Are you thirsty for one of the gorgeous people in Star Wars? Do you look for chances to show your thirst in fan fiction or real life? If you do, you're one of us and we'd love to have you in House Thirst Order! Reach out to one of us and we'll be happy to bring you into the fold!
> 
> PS: We have a confession to make! The gift was meant to be sexy Christmas lingerie but somehow, in the course of our round robin, not one us remembered to include it! That's part of the fun of round robins - the story can go anywhere 😂


End file.
